Quand on réalise, un peu trop tard
by Moedora
Summary: "- Personne n'a jamais survécu une nuit dans le Labyrinthe", avait confié Newt à Thomas le soir de son arrivé. Et si le blond avait menti pour la sécurité du bleu. Des souvenirs et on réalise... trop tard... [MinhoxOC]


_**Lorsque l'on remarque l'improbable alors qu'il n'est plus à nos côtés...**_

En cette matinée faiblement éclairée, le Bloc n'était que silence. Comme à son habitude Millie ne dormais plus, encore ces cauchemars qui la hantaient, elle n'en pouvait plus. Chaque fois ils revenaient toujours plus long, toujours plus violent... Sa tête pivota sur le côté alors qu'à l'instant d'avant elle regardait les nuages se déplacer d'une folle lenteur à travers la fenêtre close. Le matelas voisin était vide, _il_ était debout lui aussi. Sa bouche dessina un petit sourire tandis qu'elle jetait des pieds hors du lit. Elle se leva et saisit sa veste et ses chaussures puis sortit sans un bruit du dortoir.

Elle mit rapidement ses bottines et enfila tout aussi vite son sweat-shirt. Ensuite elle descendit les escaliers doucement pour ne pas trop faire de bruit puis elle ouvrit la porte de la ferme débouchant sur la clairière.

 _Il_ portait son sac et parlait avec son plus fidèle ami. Sans doute discutaient-ils du Labyrinthe encore une fois... Elle esquissa un petit sourire et se mit à courir dans leur direction. Quand elle fut près de _lui,_ elle sauta dans son dos malgré son petit sac et _il_ la rattrapa par surprise.

 _Il_ n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qui il portait. De toute manière elle était la seule à agir de cette manière, avec lui. Un sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres de tous et se fut finalement Newt qui prit la parole:

« - Alors Millie, bien dormi? »

La concerné secoua la tête négativement, et la mine du blond se décomposa. Ses cauchemars n'étaient un secret pour personne, chaque blocard était avertis. En effet il était courant qu'elle se réveille en sursaut après avoir hurlé à la mort. Newt se frotta machinalement le bras dans l'embarras et _l'autre_ resserra sa prise sur les cuisses de Millie pour signifier qu' _il_ était avec elle.

« - Je suis désolé, _risqua enfin le boiteux nouvellement sur pied._

\- Ce n'est pas grave, _répondit-elle avec un petit sourire._

\- Millie, ça va être l'heure, _soupira ton porteur._

\- Déjà? » _Demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue qui redonna le sourire au blond._

Elle colla un bref baisé sur _sa_ joue et _il_ comprit qu'il devait la relâcher. _Il_ desserra sa prise sur ses jambes puisla fit glisser jusqu'au sol. Quand _il_ sut qu'elle avait atteint la terre ferme, _il_ se remit bien droit et reprit sa conversation avec le co-leader alors que Millie fixait les murs encore clos.

Le soleil semblait dorénavant bien présent dans le Bloc, et quand un premier rayon toucha la première porte un bruit sourd survint. La blonde ramena ses mains à ses oreilles, jamais elle ne pourrait s'habituer à ce son qui était semblable à un cri d'agonie à ses oreilles. Le déplacement dura une bonne minute comme chaque matin et chaque soir puis s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'il était survenu. Elle se tourna vers _lui_ et adressa un petit sourire triste. Quand _il_ passa devant elle _il_ remua ses cheveux, d'ailleurs elle jura sur ce fait parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore retiré les nœuds qui s'étaient créés durant la nuit. Ensuite _il_ se retourna et partit en trottinant vers les portes du Labyrinthe.

« - Bonne chance Minho! _S'exclama alors Newt en mettant ses mains en porte-voix._

\- Il en aura besoin, tu crois? _Interrogea la blonde en jetant un coup d'œil à la silhouette de l'asiatique._

\- On est jamais trop sûre Millie, surtout ici. »

Et il tourna les talons après lui avoir donné une claque douce et amicale dans l'omoplate. A son tour elle se désintéressa de la drôle de muraille mais risqua quand même un regard en arrière, vers les couloirs plongés dans la pénombre. Au fond, elle espérait que ce poids qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur ne signifiait rien d'important.

Minho reviendrait comme il l'a toujours fait pendant ses trois longues années...

-o0o-

Tout au long de la journée Millie passa son temps à avancer son travail. Maintenant que le soleil ne tardait à disparaître, elle préparait les seaux d'eau qui lui serviront dans pas très longtemps à arroser les plantations qu'elle avait soigneusement plantées. Tandis qu'elle en portait un dans les bras, un coureur déboula devant elle et continua sa route. Elle retint un cri de surprise et l'autre lui fit un signe d'excuse avant de s'introduire dans la salle des cartes. Elle haussa les épaules et reprit sa marche. Ces coureurs: tous les mêmes.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin terminé d'abreuver la végétation, des paroles fortement prononcées résonnèrent dans le fond de la clairière. La salle des cartes s'ouvrit à la volée. Toutes les personnes extérieures levèrent la tête, et intriguée Millie s'approcha un peu plus pour connaître le mécontentement de certains.

« - Vous rigolez? S'il n'est pas rentré à l'heure, c'est automatiquement parce qu'il a un problème.

\- Il a peut-être un peu de retard, _hésita un second coureur._

\- Il n'a jamais était en retard, et pas si proche de la fermeture des portes! _Reprit le premier._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il manque un coureur,... et Minho ne dit rien? _Demanda finalement Millie, une forme d'inquiétude naissante._ D'ailleurs il est où? »

La tête de la blonde se balança à gauche comme à droite pour voir entre les nombreux blocards qui s'étaient agglutinés ici, mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'un asiatique. Elle se tourna vers le jeune qui s'était presque rebellé et put lire de la tristesse. Alors elle recula d'un pas et secoua la tête. Tu ne pouvais pas y croire, pas une seule seconde. Minho était toujours revenu.

Elle se tourna et courut jusqu'aux portes comme pour s'assurer qu'il était là, tout proche, à quelques mètres d'elle seulement. Pourtant, le soleil se couchait et aucun coréen ne revenait. Quand l'heure de la fermeture fut arrivée, Millie réalisa qu'il était bien trop loin, que même son cœur ne pouvait plus le sentir. Elle baissa la tête et fixa intensément le sol quand le claquement entre les parois de pierre résonna. Pouvait-elle accepter une nouvelle perte d'un camarade cher. La perte de ton meilleur ami?...

Newt attrapa la taille de la jeune fille avec délicatesse quand tous les blocards furent repartis. L'atmosphère devint lourde, comme empoisonné et bientôt Millie fut secouée par une crise de larme qui l'oppressait et l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Elle s'autorisa à pleurer une dernière fois, sur l'épaule Newt. Le blond tout aussi détruit qu'elle l'emprisonna dans ses bras et laissa couler sa tristesse le long de ses joues.

-o0o-

« - Parler de tes souvenirs avec lui t'aidera. Je l'ai fait un bon nombre de fois, c'est dur mais il n'y a rien de mieux pour l'honorer, _lui confia Newt, son dos reposé contre le tronc de l'arbre voisin._

\- Je ne sais pas... _hésita-t-elle._ Ça fait tellement mal. _Et_ s _es_ _larmes_ _revinrent_. Je pense que, les débuts avec lui non pas étaient très faciles... Je crois même qu'il me détestait... »

-o0o-

 _Millie n'était là que depuis très peu de temps et chacun l'avaient accepté, sauf un. Cet asiatique sexiste qui ne cessait de la rabaisser en disant à tous qu'elle n'était pas faites pour le métier qu'elle exerçait, qu'elle n'avait aucune force et surtout que les femmes n'étaient faites que pour la cuisine. Chaque fois Millie ne répliquait jamais rien, après tout elle n'était qu'une blocarde et lui un maton et coureur en plus; elle n'avait pas son mot à dire._

 _Cependant, un jour elle s'était levée du pied gauche, quand elle était sortie de la ferme Millie l'avait entendu parler d'elle -pour ne pas changer- et elle ne l'avait plus supporté. Elle avait traversé la courte distance qui les séparait et l'avais attrapé par le col de son t-shirt en grinçant à moitié._

 _ **« - Tu as un problème avec moi? Si c'est le cas alors dis-le en face et ne fait pas ta mijaurée. Sans arrêt tu parles de force mais elle est où ta force de caractère à toi quand tu fais le faux-cul? Ah! Ça t'en bouche un coin de voir une fille répliquer? Et oui, j'ai du caractère et même de la force pour faire ceci,**_ _finit-elle en le poussant en arrière pour qu'il trébuche contre les planches en bois derrière lui et qu'il tombe au sol._ _ **Tocard! »**_

 _Ensuite elle s'était éclipsée pendant la totalité de la journée, mais personne n'avait tenté de la retrouver; la rumeur de sa mauvaise humeur s'était répandue..._

-o0o-

Newt rit franchement et bascula son visage sur le côté en la regardant tristement. Il la comprenait, elle n'était pas la seule à perdre un meilleur ami, lui aussi était aussi concerné. Il ne montrait pourtant pas ses sentiments, il se devait de rester fort pour elle. Quand elle aura fait sortir toute sa mélancolie il pourra se confier à son tour.

« - Je ne m'en souvenais plus, _avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire_.

\- Bah, ce souvenir c'est passé après qu'Ash soit arrivé, _fit Millie en essayant de situer l'évènement._

\- Par contre, la fois où tu as perdu contre lui à l'arrivée d'Ash je m'en rappelle.

\- Ouai, qui ne s'en souvient plus d'ailleurs?... J'avais lamentablement perdu face Minho et le nouveau était intervenu en héros. »

Le blond lui confia par la suite que cet acte héroïque qu'avait eu le Bleu avait eu le don d'énerver le jeune asiatique. Et ensuite il lui demanda de lui raconter sa version des faits.

-o0o-

 _Un nouveau mois débuté, et un tous attendait patiemment l'arrivé du Bleu. Millie avait compris depuis peu que c'était un terme pour déterminer le petit nouveau, cependant elle n'y avait jamais eu le droit, sans doute encore à cause de ton sexe. Depuis son arrivé, elle était graciée de tout. Les blocards lui avaient même accordé un repos perpétuel, le travail ne lui était pas obligatoire. Tout ceci était absurde, mais au début les gars étaient persuadés qu'elle était une chance inespérée et qu'il ne fallait pas la perdre._

 _Rapidement Millie leur avait fait comprendre que si elle ne s'occupait de rien elle pèterait un câble, et ils l'avaient permis de passer le test pour son boulot actuel. Elle l'avait réussi brillamment en se confrontant à Gally le maton des briquetons. Ça c'était passé la même journée que l'arrivé de Ash. Comme aucun blocards n'avaient été présents hormis Gally et deux autres, Minho les avait accusé d'avoir donné trop facilement le poste et avait lancé un duel à Millie. Hors d'elle, la demoiselle avait accepté le défi et le soir même, au feu de bienvenue, Minho et elle s'étaient retrouvés dans le cercle de Gally. Les règles étaient simplement, celui qui parvenait à mettre l'autre en dehors des limites du cercle gagnerait. Tout c'était passé si rapidement, mais le souvenir de sa défaite resté ancré dans sa mémoire. Il l'avait mise au sol avec une rapidité déconcertante et, au lieu de la faire sortir des bordures, il avait maintenu avec fermeté ses poignets dans son dos. Millie avait hurlé tellement fort que sa voix n'était plus revenue avant deux jours._

 _Puis, le nouveau avait commis un acte héroïque. Il s'était jeté sur l'asiatique et lui avait mis une belle droite dans la mâchoire. Minho avait aussitôt roulé sur le côté et une fois debout s'était battu contre le bleu. Ce pauvre garçon qui n'avait rien compris dès son arrivé avait agi très gentiment et la seule fille du groupe n'avait pas su comment stopper toute cette agitation. Finalement Nick était arrivé..._

-o0o-

« - Et après cet événement Ash était devenu mon meilleur ami jusqu'à ce qu'il...

\- Disparaisse mystérieusement, _finit en un murmure Newt qui lui adressait de nouveau un regard désolé._

Ash était un gars intelligent, en plus d'être un coureur. Je suis sûre qu'il a trouvé la solution et qu'il a essayé de voir un peu plus derrière ce labyrinthe. Je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas mort parce que mon cœur me le dit. Et puis, il m'avait laissé une lettre qui me laisse à croire que je le reverrais un jour », _confia-t-elle dans ses pensées._

Un silence tomba sur les adolescents pour un court instant. L'angoisse revenait prendre possession des entrailles des deux et à l'idée d'une probable dépression, Newt parla pour l'éviter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« - Et comment s'est améliorée votre relation?

\- Oh, eh bien... J'étais en mauvais posture et il a agis gentiment, contre toute attente... »

-o0o-

 _Roulée en boule, Millie se tenait le ventre et mordait fermement son vêtement pour s'empêcher de pleurer et de crier. Elle ne voulait pas ressembler à une demoiselle en détresse, elle ne pouvait pas se l'autoriser dans ce monde. Mais son estomac, ou quelque chose d'autre, lui faisait tellement mal que si quelqu'un lui proposait son aide elle accepterait rapidement. Et son souhait fut entendu, seulement Millier aurait dû préciser: pas lui. Il lui faisait de l'ombre et la regardait avec son sourire sarcastique qui ne signifiait rien de bon._

 _ **« - Alors on fait sa sieste dehors? »**_ _Avait-il lancé._

 _Elle s'était retenue de lui cracher dessus mais sa langue par contre n'avait pas pu rester immobile, et Millie lui répondit qu'elle n'avait pas peur de dormir avec d'autre parce qu'elle ne pleurait pas en appelant sa mère dans ses cauchemars. Cette réplique n'était que fiction, jamais elle n'avait vu Minho faible au point de pleurer, au point de hurler sa douleur, au point de boire pour oublier tout... Mais, elle avait touché une corde sensible et lui n'avait rien dit, juste tourné les talons. Avec un effort énorme elle avait roulé sur le côté et rampé légèrement pour attraper du bout des doigts sa cheville. Minho s'était tourné, très surpris, et l'avait fixé sans comprendre._

 _ **« - Je suis désolée, excuses-moi, pardon... S'il te plait, aide-moi. J'ai mal... »**_ _, Avait-elle réussi à aligner sans essayer perdre sa dignité même si elle savait que le prier de l'aider venait de la casser._

 _Il n'avait rien dit et gentiment l'avait transportée jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans qu'elle ne puisse poser un pied au sol._

-o0o-

« - Après ça, il n'a pu été question de confrontation mais plutôt de furtifs regards d'excuses pour cette longue année à se détester. Il n'y avait plus ses paroles blessantes mais ses silences agréables qui signifiaient la paix. Et bientôt il n'eut plus que de longs regards qui disaient tout, des discutions remplies de sens, des gestes amicaux... Il est comme un frère que je n'ai jamais eu... _avoua-t-elle._

\- Quand tu parles de lui ainsi on ressent tous tes sentiments... Tu l'aimes, ça saute aux yeux.

\- Tout le monde l'aime, ou alors l'aimais. Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser...

\- Mais tu l'apprécies d'une autre manière? Je me trompe? »

Newt avait sans doute raison. Préoccupée par ses tâches au Bloc elle n'avait pas envisagé d'avoir des sentiments pour un gars perdu dans le même endroit qu'elle. Mais les choses étaient compliquées, Millie ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à faire des ravages en en choisissant un plutôt qu'un autre. Son visage n'afficha plus aucune émotion et les larmes lui revinrent rapidement. Il fallait que malgré une multitude de personne elle aime le seul qui prenait le plus de risque à longueur journée, le seul qui se fichait des sentiments des autres, le seul qui ne cherchait qu'à sortir d'ici au lieu de vivre en société, le seul qui n'était pas revenu aujourd'hui. Mais, le pire c'était qu'elle venait à peine prendre conscience de cela...

« - On devrait aller dormir un peu, avant que le soleil ne se lève », _dit Newt la voix enraillée._

Millie approuva sans en dire plus puis se levas et regagna sa couche non sans un petit signe pour Newt qui vivait le même enfer qu'elle.

-o0o-

Elle n'avait pas pu dormir plus de deux heures cette nuit-là. Quand Millie s'était réveillée elle ne s'était pas levée mais avait pleuré silencieusement sur son oreiller en regardant le lit vide de son ancien meilleur ami. Puis à une certaine heure, qu'elle avait cessé de compter, un grand nombre de gars se réveillèrent et se précipitèrent bruyamment vers les grandes portes. Elle ne savait comment, elle avait trouvé un peu d'espoir qui la mit debout en cinq minutes. Un son crissa l'atmosphère déjà palpable tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers lentement, puis s'en suit une multitude de cri. Son cerveau ne sut les interpréter. Est-ce que Minho était de retour? Avait-il réellement survécu à une nuit dans le labyrinthe alors que d'autre n'y était pas parvenu? Ou alors venait-on de retrouver sa dépouille dès l'ouverture des portes? La demoiselle s'immobilisa dans l'escalier horrifiée par ses propres pensées, puis reprit sa marche d'un pas étrangement lent.

Ils y avaient une cinquantaine de personnes devant les grandes portes et pourtant Millie se sentais seule plus que jamais. Alors qu'elle s'arrêtait par peur au milieu de la clairière une claque frappa son dos et la jeune fille remarqua une tête blonde boitiller vers les remparts du labyrinthe. Elle enviait tellement Newt, lui avait le courage de voir les choses de ses yeux, alors qu'elle se cachait effrayée par la réalité. Brusquement elle se ressaisit et courut jusqu'au groupe de jeune, elle poussa le plus de monde possible sans pour autant freiner son rythme et lorsque Millie eut atteint le dos de Nick elle s'arrêta. Le blond de tout à l'heure, maintenant à ses côtés, la poussa doucement et par manque d'équilibre elle sortit du cercle de blocards.

Millie ne lui serait jamais assez reconnaissante pour ce geste si simple qui représentait tellement maintenant. Minho se tenait devant elle, les vêtements en lambeau, des éraflures sur la totalité de son corps, les membres tremblant par les récents et les énormes efforts qu'il avait fourni. Il avait la respiration saccadée comme s'il n'avait jamais cessé de courir, et des cernes affreux qui montraient son épuisement et la nécessité d'un repos proche. Il n'avait vraiment pas bonne mine, pourtant Millie ne le trouva jamais aussi beau quand cet instant.

Elle eut le temps de le détailler longuement avant que l'asiatique ne comprenne vraiment qu'elle était plus en avance que les autres garçons. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit brusquement dans ses bras.

« - J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu... »

Contre toute attente les mots ne sortirent pas de la bouche de Millie, mais bien de celle du jeune homme. Les larmes remontèrent rapidement dans les yeux de la jeune femme et elle se défit de l'emprise de Minho.

« - Tu rigoles là? Ce n'est pas moi qui me ballade en pleine nuit dans les couloirs du Labyrinthe. Moi j'étais en sécurité alors que... toi... On ne sait même pas ce que tu trafiquais là-dedans pour ne pas revenir à l'heure! _Lança-t-elle amèrement alors qu'elle évacuait le stress de la veille._

\- Millie j'ai...

\- Je te défends de me sortir une excuse comme quoi les piles de ta montre t'ont lâché. Je sais que tu peux te repérer avec le soleil, tu le fais très bien pendant tes jours de repos, à l'heure du repas. _Elle renifla sans grâce alors que les larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues._ Tu me dis quoi que ce soit je te tue sur le champ! Tu n'es pas en mesure de répliquer! _Elle s'arrêta, et un silence s'installa pendant qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux._ Mais bon sang! J'ai eu peur moi! Merde! _Criait-elle en faisant de grands gestes._ J'ai manqué de te perdre...

\- Millie, _tenta l'asiatique._

\- Minho, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler, _fit la concernée autoritairement._

\- Je t'aime. »

La blonde regarda incrédule le jeune homme devant elle. Il venait vraiment de le dire ou bien l'avait imaginé parce qu'elle-même voulait lui avouer? Elle resta interdite en espérant que cela ne serait pas trop étrange comme réaction.

Minho remarquant qu'elle ne parlerait pas plus continua.

« - Quand je me suis rendu compte que le temps s'était passé plus rapidement à cause de ma découverte j'ai couru le plus vite possible jusqu'au Bloc mais il était trop tard. Les portes s'étaient déjà refermées. Je ne me suis pas éternisé dans le coin et j'ai tenté de trouver un endroit stratégique pour éviter de me faire attraper par un Griffeurs. Au finale, j'ai couru toute la nuit pour sauver ma vie. _Mais_ à un moment je me suis arrêté, j'étais las de survivre et je me suis adossé contre un des murs du Labyrinthe. J'étais prêt à tout abandonné... _Millie retint un hoquet d'horreur._ Mais j'ai pensé aux personnes derrières ces murs, aux gens qui espéraient me revoir... j'ai pensé à toi et j'ai réalisé mes sentiments. Il fallait que je te voie pour te le dire, et je me suis accroché au souvenir de ton visage Millie. »

« - Je t'aime Millie, _répéta-t-il un second fois pour s'assurer que le message était monté jusqu'au cerveau de sa belle._

\- Cesse un peu de parler, idiot, et agis pour une fois correctement dans ta vie », _réussit-elle à articuler sous la vague d'émotions qui la submergeait._

Millie franchit la distance qu'elle avait imposé un peu avant et attrapa le col déchiqueté du vêtement de Minho afin de l'attirer contre ses lèvres.

* * *

Hello. Mon **dernier poste** avant deux mois! Dur, dur, dur...

Ce petit récit date de noël et je n'ai jamais eu la conviction de le mettre et le présenter à d'autres que moi. Cependant les **meilleurs critiques viennent de l'extérieur** , alors n'hésitez pas à _donner votre avis_!

J'ai aimé l'écrire, et je n'oublie rien des sensations que ressentis durant cette très courte expérience. Après cela je pensais écrire **la version de Minho,** ses émotions et pensées pour comprendre **le point de vue** des deux. Mais cela, je pense que c'est  vous qui devrez me convaincre de l'écrire. Je compte sur vous mes amis! ;)

En espérant que ça vous plaise, je vous nem.

XOXO Nienna


End file.
